Side Walk When She Walks
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Inspired by the song by Alexisonfire, title is the song's name. Maryann/Sookie. Femslash, rated M. For my friend Charlotte.  Maryann jumps Sookie once she comes home from work. Enough said. ;  - Oneshot


**A/N: I'd like to apologise straight away for not updating any of my fanfiction. Not only have I had majors writer's block lately but work's been calling me in more than I've expected therefore I've had barely any chance to do any writing without being tired. This is for my good friend Charlotte who hasn't been very happy lately so I thought this'd cheer her up. Sorry if it's really lame, I wanted to write it before I got up for work. Based on the song by Alexisonfire.  
>Hope you all enjoy.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics nor do I own these two lovely ladies.**

_Dressed to kill, you look so right_

_I am drunk with lust tonight_

_Your wounds are opening wide_

_And they might be just my size._

Even as the brunette's lips descend upon her own, Sookie can feel her head start to swim and her heart start to pound viciously in her chest; her breath hitching as the same lips skim across the sensitive skin on her neck. They press a chaste kiss to her weak spot, the one only she knows about that's resting in the space between her neck and her ear.

The blonde can't help but shudder involuntarily in pleasure her body already growing warm at the small ministrations. An almost cruel sounding laugh erupts from the maenad's lips at her reactions and instantly the blonde already knows that Maryann's enjoying herself as much as she is too.

Sookie didn't really understand the appeal that drew her to the brunette, she'd obviously been waiting at home all night to wait for the telepath to arrive home from work; after all what was so hot about her waitress uniform? That she didn't understand either, the brunette was a complete and utter mystery to her; one that she felt determined to unravel and understand completely.

A tug at the bottom of her pristine white Merlotte's shirt captures her attention and she can only nod, raising her arms as she swiftly pulls it up over her head and tosses it carelessly to a corner of Sookie's bedroom. Chocolate brown eyes gaze down at her, taking in every inch of pale skin before pulling her closer again; soft kisses pressed along the tops of her breasts. The blonde's hands instantly weave their way into her thick, jungle like mess of brunette curls; tugging slightly to indicate that she was enjoying herself.

Maryann's head glances up for a moment, their eyes meeting suddenly before the devilish grin works its way back onto the maenad's face; the one that makes the telepath instantly turn to jello. A pair of hands skim their way around to her back, one slender hand starting to work on the clasp of her bra while the other slowly caresses the claw marks that are slowly healing on her back. The maenad seemed to almost take pride in the caress, not bothering to move her hands from the very marks she'd made on Sookie's skin until her bra had finally fallen to the floor; it was her way of _owning_ her in a way.

"The marks are still there…" the brunette whispers softly, her hot breath raining down on her shell of the blonde's ear. She sounds sincere and caring, stroking a hand over her bare shoulder before pressing a sweet kiss to Sookie's lips; her own yet strange way of an apology.

_Now I'm afraid of open water_

_But I often bathe in sin_

_Let's be honest, you know you shouldn't bother_

_'Cuz with me, it's impossible to win_

Before she can even react she's already being carried towards the bed, bridal style in Maryann's arms and it almost makes her want to laugh; squealing as she hits the plush quilt of the bed. Her eyes roam over the maenad's body, instantly fixating as she flicks the straps of her dress off her shoulders in a simple motion; letting the garment fall to the floor.

The light coming in through the window almost makes the brunette's skin glow and the blonde can't help but stare; realizing how beautiful and almost delicate she seems to appear despite it being such a contrast to her original personality. A warmth already starts to build up in Sookie's stomach in anticipation of what's about to come, sitting upright on her elbows with an almost shy smile on her face.

She knew there was nothing to worry about really, although she still wasn't experienced in the area of "making love" especially with a woman it couldn't be any worse than having sex with vampires; she'd already delved in what was seen as 'sinful' by the small community of Bon Temps. Why would their opinions suddenly change if they saw her with Maryann?

A familiar body straddles her own, pushing her back down to the bed with a slight amount of force while her hands capture her wrists and plant them firmly at their sides. Sookie lets out a whimper at the warmth of the maenad's body against her own, she can feel her smirk even without having to look at her.

"You know you can't win with me Sookie." She purred, winking as their eyes meet again; her hair a disheveled mess around her face.

Her body instantly arches as a hand presses against her through the conservative white panties she'd donned for work, the wetness between her thighs growing as she pants; begging for more of the maenad's touch.

She's barely aware of the kisses that are peppered along her breasts or the way that she skillfully captured one of her nipples and rolled it with her tongue. All she's really aware of right now is the two fingers that are buried between her legs, pumping them faster a thumb alternating patterns on her sensitive clit.

All she can seem to do is let out coherent moans; all words are lost as soon as they reach her lips. Her body sticks to it's own rhythm rocking recklessly against the hand, arching as she inserts a third finger to accompany the others while the thumb speeds up at the bud. The wetness between her legs increases, the blonde's head pressing back against the pillow as she writhes in her pleasure. Sookie's slender hands grip for the quilt, her knuckles turning white with the grip she has on the material, she can already feel the thin sheen of sweat that's coated her body.

She can tell the brunette knows she's already close to orgasm, working her fingers at what seems an impossible speed to the telepathic waitress. Before she knows what's happening all she can see are stars, her body feels as though it's floating; bliss fills her while her lips part only to scream out Maryann's name to the hot Louisiana night. The waves of pleasure wash over her as she finally comes back to reality, opening her eyes to see the maenad's face inches from her own; the same smirk plastered across her face.

_There was always_

_Warmth between us_

_There was always_

_Warmth between us_

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it hate it? Lemme know in a review~ Also, I promise I'll update Alphabet as soon as I possibly can~**


End file.
